I Will Always Love You
by ShadowZero24
Summary: Here's a one-shot about Conan and Ai. What will happen if Conan was shot in the head by Gin? Read the story and Find out.


**Hello Everyone, it's been a while since i uploaded a story. Here is one of my new story, it's just a one-shot, hope you like it.. **

* * *

><p>I Will Always Love You<p>

It's been 3 years since Conan shrunk; the Black organisation is still on the run and still there is no antidote

Conan, Ai and the Shonen-Tantei are walking home, then the shonen-tantei went to the other way, and when they reach Hakase's house Ai went inside then Conan goes home, then suddenly Conan's phone rung

"Hello" Conan said

"Hey Cool-kid it's me Jodie" Jodie said

"Jodie-Sensei? Why did you call?" Conan said

"I have good news for you; we have found where the Black Organisation is hiding" Jodie said

"What?, Where?" Conan ask in a shocked tone

"I'll tell you when we met and tell you our plans on how are we going to finish them"

"Alright, when are we going to meet?"

"3 days from now"

"Can I bring Heiji and Kaitou?"

"Kaitou Kid?"

"Yes, don't worry he has change from being a thief to a detective"

"Alright, maybe they can help"

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later<strong>

The FBI, Beika police, Kogoro, Conan, Heiji and Kaitou went to their meeting place for the plan

"What the Hell are you doing here Conan? Kogoro asked

"I'll tell you why I am here, My name is not really Conan, My real name is Shinichi Kudo but please don't tell Ran"

"What? Why did you shrank?"

"Because of the Black Organisations drugs"

"Oh"

"Now with the plans"

"The Beika Police and the FBI are going to surround the Hideout, while the 3 teenagers go around the back and plant the bombs into their computers. Is it alright with you Cool-Kid that we destroy the main computer?"

"Yes it is, I don't care anymore if I don't turn back to my real body"

"Alright we will all meet to their base 2 days from now; I need to warn you all that this will be a bloody fight"

"Alright, see you all"

* * *

><p><strong>Detective Mouri Agency<strong>

"Ran-neechan can I talk to you in private, I just need to tell you something important"

"Sure"

"Can we go in the park?"

"Ok"

At the Park

"Ran, I need to tell you the truth"

"Shinichi, I already know the truth that you shrunk and I don't want to know why, but why did you keep it to me?" Ran said starting to cry

"Because, I don't want to put you in danger, cause the persons that made me shrunk are parts of a big syndicate"

"I Understand"

"Ran, i am sorry that I made you sad during those years and you should be happy now because in few months you are going to be married to Dr. Araide"

"Yeah"

"Hey Ran can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Uhmm can you give this letter to Ai-chan after 3 days, because I'm going to do something that can take my life"

"WHAT!"

"Don't get angry, 2 days from now, The FBI, Beika Police, Your Father, Heiji, Kaitou and me are going to destroy the Syndicate, We need to do this for the safety of the people and please don't tell Ai-chan about this, cause I don't want her to get worried, tell her that I went to America"

"Just promise me that you will comeback"

"I can't promise you that, but I'll try"

"Alright"

2 days later

Hakase's house

Ai is getting worried why was Conan not at school, and then she decided that she will go to the agency.

"_Maybe Ran-san knows where he is" _Ai thought

Detective Mouri Ageny

Ran was cleaning the Agency then suddenly someone knock at their door

"Who is it?" Ran asked before opening the door

"It's me Ai Haibara" Ai said

"Oh, Ai-chan come in"

"So Ai-chan, what brings you here?" Ran Asked

"Oh, I was just wondering if you know where Conan is?" Ai asked in a worried tone

"Ah, Conan-kun is left yesterday to America, his parents need him to be there for something important and coming back tomorrow" Ran said

"Ah, Thanks Ran-san"

"You're Welcome, Ai-chan"

"See you later"

After Ai left Ran has dropped her happy mask, she is really worried about Conan, and she felt guilty by lying to Ai

"_I am sorry Ai-chan if I have to lie about Conan" _Ran thought

At the Black Organisation hideout

"Alright boys let's start" Jodie said

The Beika Police and FBI had successfully infiltrated the front, while at the back the3 teenagers had problems planting the bomb because some of the great members are there. While the three teenagers are planting the bombs. Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth arrived

"Well, what do we have here, two famous detectives and a brat" Gin said

"Gin" Conan said

"So you know me little brat" Gin said

"Have you forgotten me Gin?"Conan said

Conan removed his glasses

"Well, so the famous detective of the east and the Modern Sherlock Holmes of Japan, Shinichi Kudo, that's a miracle that you survive the drug that I fed you, but today you are going to die" Gin said

"I don't think so Gin, there are only the two of you and we are four in here" Conan said

"What do you mean?" Gin asked

"Turn around and see what i am talking about" Conan said

Then Gin was surprised that Vodka was knocked out by Vermouth

"So Vermouth turned against the organisation too" Gin said

The four fought Gin but he was strong that the 4 of them couldn't handle, but Conan shot the stomach of Gin knocking him out, then when they are about to go away Gin move and picked up his gun and shot Conan at the head.

"Conan!" He

"He's dead"

"Let's get out of here and detonate these bombs"

"I will carry his body outside"

"Alright!"

After the bloody battle, they detonated the bombs that they have planted.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Kougoro returned home without Conan that cause Ran to be worried

"Otou-san where is Conan-kun? Ran asked

"I have a bad news for you, Conan got killed on the fight yesterday"

"NO!" Ran started to cry

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Who is it?" Kougoro asked

"It's me Ai Haibara"

"Hey tou-san I'll tell her what happen, alright?"

"Hello Ai-chan, let's go to the park, I have something to tell you and give you"

At the Park

"Ai-chan I'm sorry that I lied to you yesterday about Conan"

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that not to tell you that he went with The FBI, Beika Police, my father, Kaitou and Heiji to destroy the Big Syndicate that shrunk him and he told me to that you are once part of it but you were the one who is helping him to turn back to his original body"

"That idiot, where is he now?"

"I'm sorry to tell you but he's not coming back, he's dead"

"What!" Ai said starting to cry

"I'm so sorry Ai-chan, but before he left, he wants me to give this to you, it's a letter but something is inside the envelope not just the letter, I don't what is in it but here"

Ran handed the letter to Ai, then Ai begun to read the Letter

_Dear Ai_

_If you are reading this letter that means the Black Organisation has been destroyed and something bad happen to me while we are destroying them_

_First of all I wanted to say I'm sorry that I keep on asking for the antidote so that I can be with Ran, but things change before Ran got engage, I already realised that my feeling for her, I only love her as a sister. I already found the person that I will love._

_Please Take Care of Hakase and Yourself also the Shounen-Tantei, and I hope that you can find the person that will love you and make you happy; also I'm sorry that I broke my promise that I will always protect you. I will die Happy because I protected the life of the person that I really love. Always remember that even though I will die, I will Always Love You_

_P.S Tell Hakase give you the key on my room. There is something in there too that I want to give you. Also I hope that you will like the thing with this letter in the envelope_

_Your Best friend and Lover_

_Conan Edogawa_

After reading the letter, she look at the envelope and she see a beautiful necklace with a hear locket, she opened the locket was a picture of him and her. After seeing this she started to cry.

"Ai-Chan, I'm sorry about Conan, I should have stop her, but I was weak, I'm really sorry" Ran said started to cry to

"It's Alright Ran-san" Said Ai still crying

"I'll walk you home Ai-chan" Ran said and stopped crying

"Thank you Ran-san" Ai said with a sad tone and she also stopped crying

Outside Hakase's House

"I'll see you later Ai-chan" Ran said

"Bye Ran-san"

Ai walked inside and saw Hakase talking in the phone with a sad face after the phone call

"Oh Ai-chan, I'm sorry about Conan-kun"

"Who was that you're talking to in the phone?" Ai asked

"That was Yukiko and Yusaku" said Hakase

"Oh, Hakase do you have the key to Conan's room?"

"Oh yes, I don't what he had done there, 3 days ago he was doing something there before he left"

"Can I have it?"

"Alright, here you go" Hakase said tossing the key to Ai

"Thank You"

Ai walked up the stairs to Conan's room, she opened the door, she was shocked on what she saw in his room, Conan's room was filled with pictures of her hanging on the wall, she something sitting on the bed, it was a teddy bear, when she grabbed the teddy bear she saw a picture of Him and her on bed, she looked at the back of the picture, There is something written at the back of the picture, it says "_I Love You So Much Ai Haibara" _ she started to cry again

"_Conan you idiot why did you leave me, I love you too" _Ai thought

2 weeks have passed since that day. When Ai got home, she saw Heiji and Kaitou talking to Hakase with happy face which made her confused

"What is going on here? Why do you all have happy faces?"

"Why is there a problem in having faces?" Conan said

Ai was shocked to hear the voice that makes her very happy, Conan was alive, Ai turned around saw Conan, She hugged him tightly

"Hey! Let me breathe" Conan said

"YOU IDIOT, why did you go there without me?" Ai said starting to cry

"I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry that I made you cry" Conan said

"Ai-chan can I talk to you at the park" Conan said

Ai blushed when Conan called her Ai-chan

"Alright Conan-kun" Ai said

Now it's Conan's turn to blush when she called her Conan-kun

At the park

"I'm really sorry Ai-chan if I made you sad"

"Just don't do it again, but how did you survive, they said that you were shot on the head?"

"I was, but it was miracle that I survived"

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Ai-chan will you.. go out with me?" Conan said

"_He is asking me out, what a dream comes true" _Ai thought

"I'd love to"

"I'll walk you home and I need to see Ran-neechan"

"Alright"

While walking to Hakase, Conan holds Ai's hand which made her blush but he didn't see

"Were here, see you later, I'll be back at 5, just wear something normal" Conan said

"Alright, see you" Ai said before Conan leave he kissed Ai in the cheek and run away

Ai blushed when he kissed her.

"_That Idiot, but I liked it"_ Ai thought while caressing the cheek Conan kissed

Detective Mouri Agency

Ran is cleaning the Agency while her father is away for an investigation suddenly she heard a knock on the door

"Who is it?"

"Guess who Ran-neechan."

Ran was shocked when he heard the voice of his adopted which she thought that was dead, she opened the door, and see Conan

"How are you Ran-neechan?" Conan said

"CONAN!" Ran said started to cry as she hug Conan tightly

"Hey don't cry, I just came here to tell you that I'm alive and I'm sorry "

"It's alright Conan, I'm glad that you are alive,"

Conan went back and picked up Ai and ate at an Ice Cream Parlour after they ate, they went to the park

"Ai-chan i have tell you something"

"What is it Conan-kun?"

"I Love you Ai-chan"

"I love you too Conan-kun"

Conan leaned and kissed Ai in the lips, at first Ai was shock but soon relaxed after that night they became an official couple

**A/N: Time Skip**

**Epilouge**:

After 10 years , they graduated high school and got married. After 9 months they had twins they named them Shinichi and Shiho

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it Please Review.. <strong>

**xRomanceAddictx/xDCAddict25x**


End file.
